


Character guide for "Our Universe is so big, but it is also so small"

by EllTorr99



Series: Our Universe [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I don"t know a lot about comics, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, english isn't my first language, so don't blame for mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllTorr99/pseuds/EllTorr99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am planning to write a big story, where I will use different marvel characters. I decided to make some kind of guide through characters whose bio I will change or those who I made up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character guide for "Our Universe is so big, but it is also so small"

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning to write a big story, where I will use different marvel characters. I decided to make some kind of guide through characters whose bio I will change or those who I made up. Feel free to comment!
> 
> Few things need to be explained.  
> 1\. FAcility: HYDRA had special program started in 1980s, which purpose was creating army of supersoliders. HYDRA kidnapped kids of wanted men or sent "special girls" to them. Also they used surrogate mothers to create children. They raised these kids in special facilities, girls and boys separated. Once in a year they bring all kids together in main facility to see what they achieve - Competition.  
> 2 "Gene donor": man or woman working for HYDRA, whose DNA HYDRA considers to be useful for future soldiers.  
> 3\. Breakdown: in 2006 older kids and some of their mentors rebelled against HYDRA during Competition. They killed all HYDRA scientists and soldiers who were in Facility and ran away with kids.

**George Barnes**

Genetically created son of Black Widow and Winter Solider. Was born in 2006. After Breakdown was taken by Alexandra O'Neil (another OC). Despite growing up away from Facility has been trained since early childhood to be able to protect himself and his family. After meeting with his mother spent his childhood in the small farmhouse in Iowa. Good sniper, prefer guns. Bilingual: English and Russian, learning Chinese.

**Anna Romanoff**

Genetically created daughter of Alexei Romanoff and Yelena Belova. Has never met her mother, believes she is dead. Was born in 2006. Was taken by her father as well as her sister Ava Orlova. Spent her childhood traveling around Europe. Has been trained by Ava, but at the beginning against her father's will. Good with knives. Bilingual: English and Russian, learning Czech.

**Helen Xiaoyi Johnson**

Genetically created daughter of Jiaying and Von Struker. Was born in 2005. Was taken by her older brother Frank Johnson. Later Daisy joined them. Spent her childhood traveling around world with her siblings. Has been specially trained because of her siblings' lifestyle. Can fluently speak English, Russian and Chinese. Learning Arabic. Possibly have inhuman gene.

Prototype from comics: http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Xiaoyi_%28Earth-616%29

**Rebecca Barnes**

Genetically created daughter of Elizabeth Sousa and Winter Solider. Was born in 2006. Knows truth about her father. Was taken by her mother as well as Shannon Carter. Spent her childhood in Britain. Training in dancing and acrobatic . Speaks English and Russian, learning French.

Prototype from comics: http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Rebecca_Barnes_%28Onslaught_Reborn%29_%28Earth-616%29

**Shannon Carter**

Genetically created daughter of Sharon Carter and "gene donor". Was born in 2006. Knows truth about her parents, but still considers Elithabeth Sousa as her mother. Was taken by Elizabeth Sousa as well as Rebecca Barnes. Spent her childhood in Britain. Training in dancing and gymnastic. Speaks English and Russian, learning German.

Prototype from comics: http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Shannon_Carter_%28Earth-982%29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to add pictures. Please help


End file.
